


Холистическая омела

by marla666



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Тодд воспринял бы спокойнее вторжение инопланетян или, например, появление всадников Апокалипсиса, чем Дирка, который… флиртует с ним?





	Холистическая омела

Они стояли друг напротив друга в комнате для бесед с клиентами: Дирк смущенно теребил рукав рубашки, Тодд же, наоборот, чувствовал себя исполненным решимости. Правда, уже не такой отчаянной, как минуту назад в общей комнате офиса, который они как раз сегодня украсили к Рождеству.

Так или иначе, разговор должен был состояться — почему бы не сейчас. Ведь Дирк уже неделю вел себя очень странно, то есть, он в принципе был необычным человеком, и Тодд к этому привык. Но некоторые действия Дирка в последние дни выбивали его из колеи и озадачивали. Что казалось особенно обескураживающим, поскольку по общечеловеческим меркам все эти поступки были вполне банальными. Но Тодд воспринял бы спокойнее вторжение инопланетян или, например, появление всадников Апокалипсиса, чем Дирка, который… флиртует с ним?

В понедельник Дирк, минуту назад отлучившийся в ближайшую лавку с выпечкой за «лучшими в мире кексами», вдруг вернулся, сославшись на забытый в офисе телефон. Демонстративно покопавшись в ящике стола и победно провозгласив «нашел!», он подошел к Тодду и, быстро поцеловав его в щеку, ретировался, пообещав, что вернется минут через двадцать. Тодд так и застыл на месте, от неожиданности растеряв все слова. Конечно, они регулярно касались друг друга, иногда Дирк мог его обнять, но такое… проявление привязанности он демонстрировал впервые. Можно было удивиться или отшутиться, но хоть какие-то внятные слова пришли на ум уже когда дверь за холистическим детективом давно закрылась. Вообще-то Тодд привык, что они с Дирком могут поговорить о чем угодно, обсудить практически любую тему, но это было как-то слишком. Щека пылала, будто от удара, но тепло было приятным, а в голове царил полный сумбур.

Тодд находился в абсолютной уверенности, что за все последнее время их общения ни разу ничем не выдал своих чувств, он пребывал в определенной неуверенности относительно серьезности этих самых чувств. Но что это вообще было со стороны Дирка? К его возвращению Тодд уже даже почти настроился задать этот вопрос, но потом передумал, тем более сам Дирк вел себя как ни в чем не бывало: болтал о том, как резко похолодало на улице, как его узнали в лавке выпечки, хоть он заходил туда всего в третий раз, о приближающемся Рождестве и возможности сходить на каток. Тодд даже готов был поклясться, что ему почудилось — жаль, Фара в этот день отсутствовала, и подтвердить, что Дирк сделал то, что сделал, никто не мог.

Второй раз Дирк своими действиями заставил сердце Тодда биться учащенно уже через день, во время их совместного похода в торговый центр. Сначала Тодд вообще сопротивлялся идее отправиться туда вместе, ведь они собирались выбрать подарки и друг другу. Подарки, которые должны были стать сюрпризом.

— Просто разделимся на какое-то время, — предложил Дирк. — Всего-то делов.

С этим сложно было поспорить, так что вечером Тодд таки решился на этот подвиг — пойти вместе с Дирком за покупками в предпраздничный день, когда от людей в магазинах просто рябит в глазах. Подобная толкотня всегда напоминала ему очень-очень плохую вечеринку, публика на которой совершенно не понимает, что здесь делает. Дирк дергался ощутимо больше него самого: еще на концерте в клубе во время расследования их второго совместного дела оказалось, что в шумной толпе он чувствует себя крайне неуютно.

— Зачем мы вообще сюда пошли, раз это тебя так нервирует? — поинтересовался Тодд. — Заказали бы то, что нужно, в сети.

— Ты ведь знаешь, иногда нужно просто взять и куда-то пойти. Например, туда, где Вселенная может подсказать, какие подарки лучше выбрать друзьям, — пожал плечами Дирк, остановившись возле большого фонтана в холле торгового центра, а затем взглянул на электронные часы, висящие на стене. — Можем встретиться здесь через полтора часа. Или созвониться в случае необходимости.

В результате случай столкнул их нос к носу просто так уже минут через двадцать на втором этаже. Тодд как раз успел купить подарок Дирку: светло-коричневые кожаные перчатки, потому что Дирк регулярно умудрялся свои терять, а погода этой зимой действительно выдалась холодная. И галстук с принтом из маленьких светящихся лампочек — жуть как банально, но Дирк нежно любил подобные аксессуары, так что определенно должен был обрадоваться еще одному в своей коллекции. Для Фары Тодд подумывал подобрать классную модель армейского ножа, похожую на ту, одну из ее любимых, что она потеряла в ходе последнего расследования, но нужный магазин все никак не попадался на глаза. Фара была чудесная, самый лучший в мире друг — как только они открыли агентство, она решила без увиливаний расставить точки над «i» в их теоретически возможных отношениях, за что Тодд был ей безмерно благодарен.

— Мне очень приятно твое внимание, Тодд, — сказала она за ужином, на который сама же его и пригласила. — Но давай оставим все, как есть, ладно?

— В смысле, ты меня отшиваешь, — уточнил он.

— Ну, наверное, и так можно сказать, — виновато улыбнулась Фара. — Прости.

— Да ничего, — Тодд постарался как можно беззаботнее пожать плечами, хотя, конечно, слышать подобное всегда обидно. — Я понимаю.

— Не уверена в этом, — сказала Фара. — Но надеюсь, ты и правда поймешь, что тебе нужна вовсе не я.

Тогда Тодд воспринял это, как общую фразу, но со временем начал сомневаться: а не имела ли в виду Фара кого-то вполне конкретного? Правда, вернуться к разговору полугодичной давности на тот момент уже не представлялось актуальным. К тому же, Тодд и сам был не совсем уверен в характере своей симпатии к Дирку, а уж признаваться в ней кому-то другому и подавно оказался не готов. Худо-бедно обсудить свои личные отношения он был способен разве что с сестрой, но это явно был совсем не тот случай. Тодд не знал, что ей сказать, и совсем не представлял, как бы она могла на это отреагировать. Наверняка решила бы, что ее брат окончательно двинулся, раз задается вопросом, насколько сильно ему нравится Дирк Джентли. Так, что уже можно приглашать на свидание или даже немножечко больше.

Стоило только вспомнить о Дирке, на секунду замешкавшись возле витрины с бытовыми приборами, как тот фактически врезался в него, идя навстречу.

— Тодд! — воскликнул Дирк с радостным удивлением, будто они год не виделись. — Кажется, полтора часа еще не прошло, но раз мы встретились, то стоит ненадолго составить компанию друг другу. Мне нужно пробраться к ближайшему лифту.

— Как успехи? — поинтересовался Тодд, направляясь за уже шагающим вперед Дирком, и втайне радуясь, что подарки были упакованы и аккуратно уложены в нейтрально-белый пакет.

— Сомнительные, — Дирк улыбнулся и взял его за руку, сразу же объяснив свой жест. — Так мы не потеряемся в толпе.

Иной раз Тодд бы даже не обратил на это должного внимания, ведь стало действительно удобнее — никто не спешил вклиниться между ними, направляющиеся по своим делам люди мягко обтекали их обоих с двух сторон. Вот только сейчас Дирк переплел их пальцы в совсем уж интимном жесте: легко, уверенно, будто было в порядке вещей вот так идти по торговому центру, как влюбленная пара на прогулке. При этом он взволнованно сообщил, что покупки накануне Рождества — это не так уж и страшно, как казалось на первый взгляд, намного лучше шумного концерта с кучей толкающихся подростков в качестве публики. И еще что-то добавил про скидки. Тодд же шел рядом в молчаливом оцепенении: наверняка ему нужно было отреагировать на все это, но связные слова опять куда-то пропали. Может, сам Дирк просто не обратил внимание на то, как именно взял его за руку, - с него бы сталось, а Тодд просто превратился в невротика, который видит намеки там, где их нет.

Они вновь разошлись в разные стороны возле лифта, и Тодд вздохнул: тепло ладони Дирка в его руке было таким приятным и волнующим, он определенно хотел ощущать его дольше, чем длилась их прогулка длиной в сто метров сквозь пеструю толпу загруженных пакетами людей. Но для начала было бы неплохо понять, имеет ли Дирк всем этим что-то в виду.

Конечно, можно было просто спросить.

И, конечно, Тодд не сделал этого ни тогда, когда спустя целых два с половиной часа они встретились внизу у фонтана. Ни на следующий день, когда вдруг обнаружил в верхнем ящике своего стола подарочную коробку с печеньем в виде сердечек. Несомненно, из любимого Дирком магазина с выпечкой. Тодд мог побиться об заклад с кем угодно, что положила ее туда не Фара, но шутка в стиле «Эй, Дирк, кажется, ты путаешь Рождество и день Святого Валентина» так и не пожелала вылететь из его рта.

— Спасибо, Дирк, — только и сказал он.

— За что? — удивился тот, поворачивая голову. Он как раз показывал Фаре какое-то видео в телефоне.

— За печенье.

— А, это, — ответил Дирк. — Забавное, правда?

— Не то слово, — пробормотал Тодд, не понимая, что здесь такого забавного на самом деле. Сердечки как сердечки.

Но в определенной мере все это и правда было смешно — последний раз Тодд так волновался из-за подобных мелочей, когда ему было лет двенадцать, и он впервые влюбился в девчонку старше себя на два года. Тогда прекратить душевные метания помогли действия: он попросту пригласил ее на свидание. Но Дирк явно не был девчонкой, а еще являлся его лучшим другом и формально даже начальником. Это, конечно, не означало, что теперь нужно тормозить до конца своих дней, так что спустя трое суток и еще несколько случаев неоднозначных проявлений внимания со стороны Дирка Тодд просто воспользовался случаем.

Оставалось всего пару дней до Рождества, он помогал Дирку украшать офис, а Фара с улыбкой наблюдала за ними, отмахиваясь тем, что ей нужно проверить годовую финансовую отчетность. Все последние дела были закрыты, пропавшие коты найдены, вечером обещала заехать Аманда, которая по случаю праздника собралась заскочить в Сиэтл, а затем навестить родителей: Тодда она тоже звала с собой, но ему до сих пор было стыдно показаться им на глаза после признания в многолетней лжи, так что он сомневался.

— Ты же не можешь прятаться от них до конца жизни? — спросил Дирк, аккуратно цепляя гирлянду за ветки ели. — Уверен, все будет хорошо, Тодд. Они ведь простили тебя.

Как ему хотелось, чтобы Дирк оказался прав. Впрочем, грустные мысли скоро отступили на второй план, потому что как раз, когда они закончили с преображением офиса, приехала Аманда — и не одна, а со всеми Роуди разом, включая Монстряшу, которая на несколько минут радостно повисла на не знающем, куда подеваться от этого внимания Дирке, словно обезьянка на пальме. Стало шумно и весело, как на празднике, на который съехались все родственники, начиная от прабабушек и заканчивая правнуками. Роуди притащили с собой пива и какой-то совершенно нерождественской еды, вроде бургеров, Дирк заказал пиццу. А еще достал из шкафа пару коробок купленного наперед имбирного печенья, а затем включил абсолютно все гирлянды, которые успел развесить по офису. У Тодда сразу зарябило в глазах, но это удивительным образом не раздражало. Он поговорил с Амандой, даже выпил пару глотков пива в компании Роуди, пытаясь не оглохнуть от того, что кто-то из них периодически выкрикивает ему на ухо кажущиеся бессмысленными фразы, а затем подошел к стойке для приема посетителей, на которой были разложены коробки с пиццей, чтобы взять себе кусочек.

— Надеюсь, они не разнесут наш офис, — сказал подошедший следом за ним Дирк, заглядывая в коробку, а затем бросая вопросительный взгляд на Тодда.

— Если под ними ты имеешь в виду Роуди, то вроде пока не собираются, — пожал плечами Тодд и улыбнулся. — Пока главарь банды в лице моей сестры не даст добро, конечно.

— Да, она у тебя крутая, — согласился Дирк, покосившись при этом на сидящую в углу комнаты Монстряшу, которая не сводила с него влюбленного взгляда. — Вся семья Бротцманов такая?

Тодд не успел придумать, что забавного выдать в ответ, потому что Аманда, сидящая на диване для посетителей, вдруг весело выкрикнула:  
— Эй, Тодд, ты в курсе, что вы стоите под омелой?

Они с Дирком переглянулись и синхронно посмотрели вверх: действительно, прямо над ними висела аккуратная веточка омелы с симпатичным желтым бантиком. Странно, потому что Тодд в упор не помнил, чтобы среди притащенных Дирком украшений был хоть намек на омелу.

— Чего стоите, целуйтесь давайте, — продолжила между тем Аманда и рассмеялась. 

Наверняка, последнее, чего она ожидала от брата в ответ на это подначивание - того, что он сделает это. Нет, Тодд не собирался превращать ситуацию в публичное откровение, просто хотел быстро чмокнуть Дирка в губы и отстраниться: смелый, дурацкий и сумасбродный поступок, который вполне может быть расценен, как шутка. Но все пошло не по плану.

— Дирк, — сказал он, беря его за руку и вопросительно глядя в глаза. — Рождественская традиция.

Тот только кивнул в ответ, глядя на него немного растерянно и с любопытством, а затем слегка подался вперед. Навстречу Тодду, который понял, как попал только когда их губы соприкоснулись — поцелуй получился мягким, чувственным и вовсе не таким уж невинным, как он рассчитывал. Но было сложно себя контролировать, когда Дирк, теплый, пахнущий знакомым парфюмом и имбирным печеньем, слегка приоткрыл рот. И уж точно совершенно невозможным казалось отстраниться в первую же секунду, не поддаться соблазну быстро, украдкой провести кончиком языка по его нижней губе.

— Тодд, — Дирк первым разорвал контакт, отступая на полшага, но так и не выпуская его руку из своей.

В комнате царила напряженная тишина, в которой особо отчетливо прозвучало бормотание Фары:  
— Ну наконец-то…

Затем что-то громко звякнуло и раздалось шипение - кажется, это Аманда выронила на пол банку с пивом. Тодду хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Или Вендимур. Куда угодно, где он мог бы без свидетелей побиться головой о стену.

— Нам с Дирком нужно срочно обсудить одно важное дело по работе, — выпалил он, стараясь не смотреть ни на кого в комнате, и потащил несопротивляющегося Джентли за собой в комнату для конфиденциальных разговоров с клиентами.

Так что теперь они стояли друг напротив друга и молчали, обмениваясь вопросительными взглядами. Тодд застыл посреди комнаты, а Дирк, прислонившийся к письменному столу, теребил манжет рубашки.

— Ладно, — выдохнул он, оставив свой рукав в покое и схватившись за столешницу, будто боялся упасть. — Тодд, что это было? В смысле, я понимаю, что это было, но не понимаю. Это… шутка?

— Нет, Дирк, это ты мне сначала скажи, — Тодд наконец отмер и сделал шаг навстречу к нему, понимая, что сейчас пора уже озвучить все, что его волнует, — что происходит всю эту неделю. Сначала ты будто бы невзначай целуешь меня в щеку, вернувшись в офис за телефоном, потом берешь за руку посреди торгового центра, будто у нас чертово свидание, и эти печенья-сердечки, и дурацкая омела, которую ты там повесил. У меня ощущение, будто со мной флиртует семиклассница, — увидев, как широко раскрылись от удивления глаза Дирка, Тодд запнулся. — Прости, это было грубо.

— Тодд, — начал Дирк, подняв руки в примирительном жесте и слегка качнувшись назад, а затем замолк. Его брови удивленно поднялись, а на лице вдруг появилась та самая улыбка, которая означала, что Дирк понял нечто важное. — О, это интересно.

— Что? Вид у тебя такой, будто ты раскрыл дело, — прокомментировал Тодд.

— Да-да, именно! — глаза Дирка светились восторгом. — У нас, оказывается, было дело, о котором я ничего не знал, но да, я почти уверен, что понял разгадку. Тодд, — выражение лица Дирка стало максимально серьезным. — Я совершенно уверен, что не вешал там омелу, а еще — что я вообще ее не приносил в агентство. Ну знаешь, чтобы избежать разных неловких ситуаций…

— Но мы украшали офис вместе: ты и я. И я тоже абсолютно точно знаю, что не вешал ее туда, — ответил Тодд. — Потому и думал, что это сделал ты. Но… значит, это кто-то другой? Фара?

— Нет, Тодд, дело не только в омеле, — Дирк на мгновение прикусил губу и осмотрел комнату пристальным взглядом. — Я не помню, чтобы целовал тебя на этой неделе, брал за руку в торговом центре, а печенье я тебе подарил в виде акул-молот, они были забавные и напомнили мне о деле Спринга.

— Тогда, наверное, я схожу с ума, — растерянно вздохнул Тодд. Он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо.

— Нет-нет, Тодд, это не значит, что такого не происходило, — Дирк замахал руками, а затем смущенно добавил. — Ну, или что я не хотел бы сделать нечто подобное. Просто сейчас это определенно был не я, но я знаю, кто мог такое провернуть.

— Дирк, — укоризненно сказал Тодд, — объясни по-человечески, что происходит.

— Только не злись на меня, ладно? — осторожно начал Дирк, умоляюще посмотрев на моментально напрягшегося после этой фразы Тодда. — Я бы тебе обязательно рассказал, но это не только моя тайна. То есть, Мона сказала, что сначала ей нужно осмотреться, а потом знакомиться с новыми людьми.

— Мона? — переспросил Тодд удивленно. — Мона Вайлдер? А она тут при чем?

— Я сейчас все объясню, а точнее, надеюсь, она сама нам объяснит, — Дирк скрестил на груди руки и громко сказал. — Мона, можешь не прятаться, я все равно знаю, что ты сейчас где-то в этой комнате. Давай, давно пора познакомиться со всеми… лично.

Тодд только успел моргнуть, как на столе, на который опирался Дирк, материализовалась девушка. Симпатичная брюнетка, одетая во что-то вроде короткой ночнушки, сидела и улыбалась, хлопая ресницами самым невинным образом.

— Привет, Тодд, — сказала она и взмахнула рукой. Голос у девушки был вкрадчивый, медовый, при этом Тодд почему-то вздрогнул, не понимая, завораживающе он звучит или устрашающе.

— Это Мона, — вздохнул Дирк, бросив на нее хмурый взгляд. — Или проект Ламия. Она способна принимать любой облик, становиться, чем угодно или кем угодно. Танком, мотоциклом, домом, британской королевой, игрушечным слоником, букетом роз, атомной бомбой, маленькой улиткой, кремом для бритья, старушкой со вставной челюстью, суперкомпьютером… 

— Я холистическая актриса, — пояснила сама девушка, прервав бесконечный поток красочных примеров, которые вдохновленно перечислял Дирк. — Конечно, больше всего мне нравится быть предметами, но принять облик любого человека для меня несложно. И я просто хотела вам помочь.

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что это… ты была Дирком? Ну, в некоторые моменты, — уточнил Тодд. Да, это все казалось странным. Но привычным. Хоть какое-то внятное объяснение. — Зачем? Это такой дурацкий холистический розыгрыш?

— Понимаешь, когда я была его курткой... — начала Мона.

— Она была твоей курткой? — переспросил Тодд.

— Она была моей курткой, — кивнул Дирк. — А как мне было незаметно забрать ее из «Черного крыла»? — Тодд так и не понял, имел он в виду куртку или саму Мону.

— Так вот, — несколько раз очаровательно стрельнув глазами в сторону Тодда, продолжила она. — Когда я была курткой Дирка, то просто не могла не почувствовать, как ты ему нравишься, Тодд. Очень-очень сильно...

— Можно хотя бы без подробностей, — глухо проговорил Дирк, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— А потом я как-то была мобильным Тодда, — сказала Мона. — Недолго, всего пару дней.

— Ты была моим мобильным? — чувствуя себя чемпионом по идиотским вопросам, спросил Тодд. Девушка кивнула. — И я запихивал тебя в карман джинсов?

— Лежать в кармане вполне нормально для мобильного телефона, — невозмутимо ответила Мона. — В принципе, мне хватило и полдня, чтобы почувствовать, что симпатия Дирка взаимна.

— Я даже боюсь спросить, каким образом ты все это узнаешь, — пробормотал Тодд.

— Сложно не улавливать эмоции человека, когда ты являешься его личной вещью, — пояснила Мона. — Особенно такие сильные. Это было так мило, я очень радовалась за вас, но вы совершенно ничего не делали. И я решила совсем немного помочь.

— Мона, — вздохнул Дирк, поворачиваясь к ней. — Пожалуйста, никогда не делай так больше, ладно? В смысле, не нужно становиться мной, если в этом нет жизненной необходимости. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Но я ведь не сделала ничего плохого. И мне понравилось быть омелой. Вы на меня не сердитесь?

— Мы не сердимся, правда Тодд? — Дирк взглянул на него и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Нет, не особо, — кивнул Тодд в ответ. — Но я бы попросил о том же, о чем и Дирк. Пожалуй, становиться мной без крайней необходимости тоже не стоит. И Фарой. Ты ведь не была Фарой… ни в каких ситуациях?

— Нет. А нужно было?

— Я просто… просто так спросил, — смутился Тодд. — На всякий случай.

— Ладно, — кивнула Мона. — Рада, что вы не злитесь на меня. И было приятно наконец познакомиться, Тодд. Но думаю, вы хотели бы поговорить наедине.

Бротцман даже не понял, как произошло, что только что он видел перед собой девушку, а теперь ее уже нет. Он проследил глазами за взмывшей над столом светло-голубой бабочкой, которая недолго покружила над Дирком, а затем полетела в сторону вентиляционного отверстия, скрывшись между прутьями решетки.

— Ого, — выдохнул он восхищенно. — Так значит, Мона и правда может превращаться во что угодно?

— Да, она невероятная, — кивнул Дирк, приростая обратно к столу.

— И давно она… вместе с нами? — спросил Тодд, прищурившись.

— Фактически с момента открытия агентства, — ответил Дирк, уставившись в пол. — Я правда собирался познакомить вас, но Мона попросила дать ей время. После пребывания в «Черном крыле» не так уж легко налаживать контакты с людьми.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Тодд. — Но ведь она сказала правду?

— О чем?

— О тебе.

— Ах, это, — Дирк тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Да.

— И почему ты, — Тодд подошел к нему ближе, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — спросил Дирк с горечью. — То есть, я был уверен, что тебе нравится Фара…

— Но ты ведь знал, что мы не вместе, — возразил Тодд.

— Это единственное, что я знал, — упрямо сказал Дирк. — Я совершенно не представлял, как ты можешь отреагировать. И если был хоть один шанс из тысячи — а он был — что ты, Тодд, развернешься и уйдешь, не захочешь со мной даже общаться, то я бы предпочел молчать до конца жизни.

— Прости, Дирк, — Тодд сделал еще шаг вперед, и теперь они стояли почти вплотную.

— За что? — Дирк удивленно моргнул. Он опирался на стол, полусидя на его краешке, так что сейчас смотрел на Тодда снизу вверх.

— Я вел себя, как идиот, — сказал Тодд, аккуратно взяв его за руку и переплетая их пальцы. — К тому же, эти… чувства до сих пор для меня в новинку, и я совершенно не представляю, что делать дальше.

— Совсем-совсем? — неуверенно улыбнулся Дирк. Они смотрели друг на друга с такого близкого расстояния, что его глаза слегка косили, будто у пьяного. Тодд и сам ощущал себя пьяным.

— Разве что в общих чертах, — он практически выдохнул это Дирку в губы.

— Тогда можем попытаться разобраться вместе, — Дирк успел пробормотать это за мгновение до того, как они поцеловались. Осознанно и без спешки, без свидетелей и омелы. И сердце колотилось как бешеное уже не от страха, а от восторга. В определенный момент, когда Дирк углубил поцелуй, обхватив Тодда свободной рукой за талию и слегка потянув на себя, когда их языки переплелись так горячо, легко и правильно, Тодду показалось, что над его головой взрываются салюты. Он нехотя отстранился от Дирка, чтобы оценить этот необычный эффект, и понял, что вокруг и правда происходят маленькие взрывы разноцветных искр.

— Что это? — изумленно спросил он у Дирка, в глазах которого поблескивало отражение каждого мини-салюта.

— Уверен, что Мона, — улыбнулся он.

В этот момент дверь в кабинет распахнулась, являя им открывшую ее с ноги Фару с пистолетом наготове.

— Какого черта у вас тут происходит? — нахмурилась она, опуская оружие. — По звукам было похоже на перестрелку. Но это… салют? Вы к чертям хотите сжечь офис?

— Знакомься, Фара, это Мона, — торжественно сказал Дирк. Салют прекратился, в комнате стало тихо. — И я раскрыл очередное дело.

— Я постоянно задаю себе вопрос, детективное агентство у нас или дурдом, — констатировала Фара, выходя и закрывая за собой дверь.

Тодд не выдержал и рассмеялся, уткнувшись Дирку в плечо. Конечно же, их совместный почти-рождественский вечер не мог пройти абсолютно нормально. Но Тодду это даже нравилось.


End file.
